1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a deposition mask having a structure in which a mask sheet with plurality of opening patterns formed is disposed under tension on and fixed to a metal frame, and more particularly, relates to a method for producing a deposition mask, capable of fixing a mask sheet to a frame with uniform tension applied to an entire surface of the mask sheet.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional method for producing a deposition mask includes: etching a metal sheet by using a resist mask; forming a plurality of penetrating opening patterns; and subsequently spot-welding a metal frame to a peripheral part of the metal sheet in a state in which the metal sheet is provided under tension (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-074160).
However, in such a conventional method for producing a deposition mask, since the metal sheet is fixed directly to the frame in the state of being stretched in four directions, it was difficult to apply uniform tension to an entire surface of the metal sheet. Therefore, there has been a problem that, depending on a way in which the tension is applied to the metal sheet, wrinkles and deflection or break of a metal part between the adjacent opening patterns may occur to the metal sheet, or the formed opening pattern may be deformed.